Language Barriers
by SugarHigh-Airis
Summary: Celia falls into a manhole one fine day and ends up in the world of HxH. Little did she know of the manga and the language they spoke. When she falls gracefully on her ass spouting cuss words in front of the gang, what does she do? Rated T because.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a collaboration between Raikiriblade and I, or should I say we are co-authors?

Throughout this and the next chapters there will be many authoress' inserts, which are of course, originally intended as communication and to be deleted before officially uploading the story. However, since we've found several of those entertaining, we've decided to leave them up as part of the story. I hope you guys will find this entertaining.

 _Title of chapter may not be related to the chapter at all, like, for example, Chapter Two. We do not own Hunter x Hunter, only Celia._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: I hate manholes**

* * *

 **Celia's POV**

"Thank you! Please come again!"

The woman pulled her face into a polite smile as the rotund man began to wobble to the glass doors, the edges of her lips twitching with the mental strain that came from faking a smile. Clutching the paper bag that was translucent with grease, the oily figure turned its potato head to close one eye, waving his hand at the counter girl.

His 'wink' was so epic fail the Authoress Raikiriblade didn't even describe it as a wink, whereas Authoress Airis decided to withhold her endless insults...

A disgusted shiver went down her spine, causing a nauseating reaction at the bottom of her stomach. The woman had to resist the puke that was forming at her throat when the blob of fat said the next line in a flirtatious demeanor, wilting flowers in the background.

"I'll be back. Just call me with the number i gave you, yeah?"

Her eye twitched, barely noticeable. Fortunately, she had practice dealing with such customers, thus managing to hide, although not completely, her discomfort. Who the hell flirted with a greasy fast food cashier? Wasn't it usually a waiter at Sunbucks or something?

Just bear with it, she told herself. He was the last piece of trash she was obliged to deal with that day. Patience was a virtue...

"Good bye."

After what seemed like eternity, the blob finally squeezed through the door, giving Celia the right to rip off the ridiculous straw hat thingy on her head, throwing it to the floor in a grunt of irritation. She tore her hair out of the stupid bun that her boss had forced her to wear, letting the restrained green locks fall easily into wild, _unrestrained_ green curls. Her tensed shoulders relaxed as she stretched out the kinks, her joints loosening up with cracking sounds. She let out an ear splitting yell as she bounded back into the kitchen behind the counter, to no one but herself as her eyes sparkled at freedom, temporary or not.

"Freedom! Thank GOD for shifts! If I wasn't so desperate for your meagre pay..."

Weaving past the cooks as she ran to the red door at the back, she reached an arm out and pushed open the mouldy piece of wood with a resounding crash. Ignoring the exclaims of dismay and irritation, she hurriedly grabbed her bag and spun on her heel to do an awkward stagger to the door. Just five steps to freedom, and she was desperate, her surroundings blurring together in her mind to form an entity that represented freedom itself.

Five… Four…Three…Two…ONE!

A single step outside was all it took, but just before she could breathe the sweet air of freedom-

"Oh fuc-" And then it was black.

She felt her hair flying and the air pressure smacking her, the occasional strand tickling her face. Her limbs flailed about like a chicken in its final minutes, inelegantly waving about in the darkness. As she landed beneath the manhole, vertigo hit her along with a wave of slight nausea.

Despair overwhelmed her as she overdramatized her situation, thinking herself to be trapped in the darkness. But that proved to not be the case, as a ray of hope shone through from above-

"Light!" She exclaimed, her matured voice echoing in her dark confinement with an almost childlike edge to it.

She jumped up to reach for the light, fingers only grazing the bottom of the ray. Like an overexcited child, she repeated her actions till she exhausted out. It was then that she discovered... The Ladder.

An awkward silence loomed over her as she slowly inched forward for the ladders like a reprimanded child. Slowly, she crossed the distance against gravity and lifted herself out of the manhole, feeling the fresh air around her as if she had gained a renewed life. Testing the waters, she stepped a few steps cautiously, greedily taking in the usual scenery that seemed so breathtaking all of a sudden.

Hope filled her as she stepped forward once more, her surroundings-

"Again?!"

-accelerating as she fell into another manhole. Strange as it was in all her rage, she noticed the darkness around her blurring its vibrant lines to form a swirl of multicolours. It felt different somewhat, the atmosphere that is. It was as if the oxygen disintegrated into liquid gold.

Dazzling light surrounded her, exploding into her vision to form black spots in a field of white. And as the flow of colours stopped, she found herself looking at a world of foreign scenery. However, even before she was surprised by the change of locations, it had been her specific surroundings that frightened her.

"?!" Before the surprise registered in her mind, the next thing she knew was-

"WHAAAAAAAA-?!"

-that once again, she was falling. This time, in the middle of the sky.

Confusion or horror did not even began to describe the feeling she had as gravity pulled her through clouds mercilessly, the cold piercing air slapping her face. The idea of death had no time to cross her mind, as four tiny dots began to grow bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger...

This was it, Celia thought. She was going to become those failed sunny side eggs she made in the kitchen. Well, at least she'd have died before boss could find out.

THUMP! The impact sent dust flying everywhere, clouding her vision. She coughed, throat irritated by the dust.

"Bloody carnivorous mother fucking apple!?" Pain flared up in her butt as every word she knew spewed out from her lips, struggling as she coughed. How was she even alive?

Her eyes teared up, the dust particles causing a burning irritation to her defenseless dull green orbs. Her throat was by now raw, and yet her coughing remained stubbornly uncontrollable.

As the dust cloud dissipated, the previous four blobs became visible in the form of four silhouettes. Four unfortunate passersby perhaps? Scratch her worries about other unconcerned people, where the hell was she?

"Where in the seven motherfudging realms am I?!" She wondered aloud as her coughing subsided, taking in the details of her surroundings. The four at one side were utterly ignored as she started pacing on the spot, tearing at her hair and freaking out as silently as possible.

 _"Eh? Nani?"_

Celia groaned in frustration at those unfamiliar words, her patience quota for the day running out fast. Continuing with her futile measure of ignoring the blobs, she retorted to no one in particular, combing a hand through the greasy, tangled green mess known to her as her hair.

"Don't _'Nani?'_ me. Where the hell is this and how am I supposed to understand that?!"

Great, just when she thought she had freedom in grasp.

* * *

 **Kurapika's POV**

Kurapika studied the young woman before him, and was fairly certain that she wasn't hostile. However, confusion and frustration nagged at him as he realized that he understood not a word she had spouted.

She had to be a foreigner, but from what country? Normal females didn't usually just fall from the sky, and it was rare for him to be clueless about a situation.

Her hair was green, with the common eye colour of a dull green. Her features were average, and she didn't seem to be of a high status, certainly not with her appearance and behaviour. She didn't seem particularly suspicious either, or even remotely capable of harming anything stronger than an average big dog.

Nevertheless, he composed himself before attempting to speak, with Gon beating him to the punch.

"Eh? Nani?" His confusion, unlike Kurapika's, was evident from his face.

 _"Don't. 'Nani?' me. Where the hell is this and how am I supposed to understand that?!"_ Kurapika furrowed his brows at the irritation and exasperation that laced her tone.

"Hey Gon, shouldn't we just leave it alone?" Killua suggested, pointing a finger at Celia as if referring to a pebble on the road side.

As if she had detected Killua's intent, a pebble was literally thrown at his direction, of which he graciously dodged. Trying hard to look condescending while being shorter, Killua eventually failed. However, he had not given up, resorting to yelling at the young woman in a childish effort of getting back at her as harmlessly as possible. The girl _-young adult, he reminded himself, older than them despite behaviour implying otherwise-_ appeared to have trouble keeping in her amusement at that, but regardless yelled back in the same wilful manner, throwing in foreign words that sounded strangely unlike insults.

It was a dilemma, one that troubled the most of them. What were they supposed to do?

Kurapika hesitantly spoke up, indirectly volunteering for the more awkward attempt at communication. "Um... We do not speak in your language, but my name is Kurapika... Do you need any... _help?_ " He struggled with his words, trying to speak in the language closest to what he had heard from the green haired female. It was actually french, but close enough for a non-english speaker...

In more than one way, this made him feel alien. One by one, he introduced the rest of the group, deliberately using the simplest terms their language offered. He didn't expect the girl to understand, but perhaps his sincere speech reached an understanding with her. She seemed to have resigned herself to something, contemplation decorating her features.

 _"It seems like you guys have nothing to do with this predicament of mine... I really need to learn the language of this world..."_ Kurapika made a note to himself to research on this language, perhaps on the hunters website or another encyclopedia.

And then, Killua spoke.

* * *

 **Celia's POV**

 _"Hey Gon, shouldn't we just leave it alone?"_ Unfamiliar words spilled out of the silver haired boy, for some reason getting on her nerves as he directed his fingers at her. She felt insulted for some reason, so she casually grabbed a few pebbles on the ground, and used her awesome aim to throw it at the annoying-

He... dodged it? How?!

But the surprise did not last long as amusement surged, and she felt as if she was looking at a cat fluffing its fur up to seem bigger. The prideful child started to raise his volume in indignation, unknowingly starting a shouting match with her.

Because Celia doesn't simply back down from the chance to yell out her frustrations. Putting up with troublesome customers, specifically that creepy fatso, had left her with an indescribable sense of pent up frustration and exhaustion. Her low salary did not help, but money was money.

On the side note, she wondered if she could exchange her money for this country's currency?

"YOU LOOK SO FLUFFY!" She shouted at the kid, knowing full well that she could make use of their differences in languages. He didn't understand, and so couldn't stop her. "SO SHORT! SO PRETTY! YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL!"

Must resist urge to laugh...

"YOU SUCK!"

"YOU ARE A TOMATO IN A BUNCH OF CUCUMBERS! I MEAN, MARSHMALLOWS!"

"I JUST REALLY WANT TO KNOW HOW TO GO HOME! ARE YOU SURE YOU AREN'T THE ONES WHO 'SUMMONED' ME TO THE EXTREME?!"

(Airis: GREAT, she's like Ryohei from KHR now… Celia gets out of hand when she encounters interesting people…)

Must...resist...urge...to laugh...!

Before long, their 'bonding session' was interrupted by the blond boy, who seemed more mature than his face implied his age to be. Was it strange to want to pull a random stranger's face into a smile? The boy looked too stiff for someone of his age!

With a tone sincere enough for her to trust him, the blonde boy parted his mouth to speak. His words however, remained incomprehensible.

 _"Um... We do not speak in your language, but my name is Kurapika... Do you need any..._ help _?"_

Fine... It seems that she was stuck here, and they didn't know shit about the girl that fell from the sky too. But what was that sudden change in pronunciation at the end? Was that indian or something…?

It did remind her of her French class in high school... Nah, he didn't even look french.

(Raikiri: Imagine Kurapika holding a baguette with a weird hat saying "Bon jour." With a moustache XD) (Airis: No, imagine Kurapika trying and failing to say french pick up lines instead, as a dare from… I don't know, Killua or Leorio...?)

"It seems like you guys have nothing to do with this predicament of mine... I really need to learn the language of this world..." She spoke aloud, sighing.

Letting her green locks fall forward to shadow her expression, she stretched her lips to form a plotting smile, eyes glinting in a devious light.

They seem like a fun bunch, so they'd be stuck with her in the mean time. Somehow, she would be taught the language of... wherever this was.

This would do for her extended vacation... Somewhere without her boss and anyone familiar sounded pleasing to her ears.

 _"Huru aru yuu?"_ The same voice started.

Was that... an attempt at English?! Did he intended 'Who are you' perhaps…?

The spiky haired boy suddenly seemed excited, pestering the fluffy haired one for something.

 _"Killua Killua! You can speak her language?"_

"..." She could vaguely guess his question, so she introduced herself in an extremely basic way. Pointing to herself, she said, "Celia."

The rest followed her example, introducing themselves respectively as:

 _"I'm Gon!"_ The spiky haired ravenette exclaimed brightly.

 _"Killua."_ The annoying marshmallow coldly, disinterestedly stated, picking at his fingernails in a deliberate show of snubbing Celia. Tch, snot-nosed brat.

 _"I'm-"_ The middle aged ravenette didn't get to finish before he was interrupted by the blond androgynous boy.

 _"I am Kurapika, and that at one side is Leorio."_

Provoked, the middle aged man, who seemed like a boring paper pusher or a businessman who wasn't very successful, yelled, "Oi! _I wasn't done speaking!"_

Fine, so not all of them introduced 'themselves'. She somewhat had an idea now, but to confirm it, she pointed at each individually and recited their names, quoting:

Pointing at the sparkly black haired kid, "You're Gon," Then she moved her fingers to casually ghost over Killua's direction as if he wasn't important, "and Kirua."

"And Kura... pika?" She cringed a little at the uncommon name. It sounded odd on her tongue.

"Finally, Riorio… umm..." This time, her fingers weren't even pointing.

 _"IT'S LEORIO!"_

"Don't scream shit that I can't understand!" Celia retorted indignantly.

Kurapika's POV

"Huru aru yuu?" Kurapika turned to the source of that odd sounding language. Did Killua know her language? He squashed the slight feel of inferiority in his chest, thinking it unbefitting of him as the older, more mature one. Damn, how did Killua know more languages than him?

 _"Oh my god! Marshmallow-girly boy! You know english?! Thank goodness, I…"_

Well, looks like Killua hit the jackpot.

(Airis: That is exactly why Killua shouldn't gamble. Even 'jackpot' turns out bad for him, sigh… XD) (Raikiri: wait, so Killua actually understood the fluffy pretty girl insult?) (Airis: Let's just hope that his English isn't that good… wait, didn't he mention that those didn't sound like insults? Maybe he only knows the most basic...)

Gon tilted his head in confusion. "Ne, Killua, you know her language?" He looked at the blubbering woman in front of him, then looked back at Killua. The boy shrugged, trying his best to keep his passive face on as the woman gushed on and on, eyes giving out light in an alien way. He was the only one here who remotely knew her language, he thought, it'd be a good chance to look better than her, and look smart in front of smartass Kurapika after all!

(Airis: Not to mention impressing Gon, eh?)

All he had to do was refrain from breaking into a fit of irritation, simple wasn't it? Not. Were girls always that annoying?

Gon's eyes sparkled with childish admiration. "You're so smart Killua!"

"Don't say that out loud idiot! It's embarrassing!" Blushing, he retorted, averting his eyes more than he should. Misunderstandings were bound to form between them sooner or later.

Kurapika ignored the now bickering pair (he decided to ignore the fact that the ex-assassin's face had gone red) and traced his gaze back to observe the girl again. The most common language here was Japanese, and while it was true some people didn't know how to speak it, they surely must have heard of it.

(Raikiri: Well Kurapika, people don't go around falling from the sky.) (Airis: Surely, not from the manhole into the sky at least…)

Let's start with the simple phrases… Japanese couldn't be that difficult, could it?

Kurapika stepped forward and offered his hand in a handshake, looking for any reaction in her to these words. "Hello."

Surely, such simple words she would have heard of, he thought analytically.

The woman's eyes widened, unreadable thoughts swirling in those orbs along with an identified emotion. Undeniable shock, and recognition.

* * *

 **Celia's pov**

Oh my god.

Oh. My. God.

That marshmallow boy was her ray of light, the ladder in the friggin manhole. He knew english!

(Raikiri: The Gon to the Killua XD) (Airis: Then Gon's the light of the light itself? XD)

Hope overcame her resignation to this foreign world, a strange, never-before desire to communicate in her detested home language befalling her. Suddenly, English seemed so much better than incomprehensible sounds, contrary to what she used to think.

"Oh my god! Marshmallow-girly boy! You knew english?! Thank goodness, I…" Celia kept rambling, a few minutes of no one understanding her enough to invoke a flood of word vomit. The poor boy just had to deal with it, seeing as he did unintentionally cause it by delaying the reveal of his English knowledge. There was no helping it.

(Raikiri: Celia can rap!) (Airis: She can?!)

She managed to fit in a few more sentences in the timespan of a few words until the more mature-looking boy stepped forward and extended his hand, as if going for a handshake.

 _"Konichiwa."_ His voice sounding suddenly electronical in her confused mind.

She lifted her hand to shake his as the words registered in her brain, stunning her into brief malfunction as realization spread across her in the form of utter shock. Koni..chi...wa?

Holy shit. Was that...Japanese?! She fell into Japan?!

No, it couldn't be. But everything looked...weird. Especially the people. Their features… Even the minute details of the background.

Holy shit. Information overload. Vocabulary decreasing. Going into shock in 3… 2… 1...

Owari.

* * *

 **A/N:** Read and reviews, guys~!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Co-authored by Raikiriblade and I.

 _Title of chapter may not be related to the chapter at all, like, for example, Chapter Two. We do not own Hunter x Hunter, only Celia._

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** **Whoever put the 's' into Fast Food is a Sneaky Little Bastard**

* * *

 **Leorio's POV**

Currently leaning his body forward while sitting on the comfy couch, Leorio stared in hidden fascination at the three before him as they attempted to converse. Why three, you ask? That would be because Gon was just as confused about this whole fiasco as Leorio, and despite his enthusiasm, his attempts of communication were futile. Nevertheless, he seemed happy about this whole incident, and even picked up a few of those foreign 'English' words.

Throughout the ruckus the group caused due to miscommunication, the weird girl and Killua seemed to have reached a mutual understanding, compromising themselves to childish bickering instead of a full-out war of words.

 _"Marshmallow boy!"_ In the while the girl had been with them, she had been using these words non-stop towards Killua, and thus it was probably an insult, judging by her expression as she said that.

Leorio's patience gradually decreased, and while he was curious about the foreign girl, it was annoying that she was just as childish as, if not more than, her juniors. The added frustration from his lack of understanding did not help. Nor did the growing hunger.

They were supposed to get lunch when that girl fell in front of them after all.

"MotherFudger!" _"What? Oreo fudged your mother?!"_

Twitch. They weren't talking about him, right?

"Oi."

The two simultaneously turned to look at the tall ravenette, slightly annoyed at his interruption.

"What?" Killua asked in Japanese.

"If you haven't noticed, it's been three hours past lunch. Wait anymore and it'll be dinner!"

And that, was how the four, now five, found themselves at a fast-food restaurant that aroused suspicious reactions from the leaf green haired woman.

* * *

 **Killua's POV**

Staring at the girl sitting across him, he briefly allowed his thoughts to express its displeasure of sitting away from his best friend. Said best friend was currently engaging in an enthusiastic conversation with the girl, both parties visibly emitting sparkles at they chattered away without a care, overcoming their language barriers to form a budding friendship easily. A small spark of something akin to jealousy rose in him, but he pushed it away in favour of looking at Gon's innocent face.

As if once again sensing his thoughts, the girl turned to look at him and contemplated something before brightly exclaiming, "Killua, jealousy is unsightly! Don't worry, I won't take your best friend away! Instead..."

A weird grin spread across the girl's cheeks. "Instead, you two will call me your older sister! 'Nee-san' in your language, wasn't it? I've always wanted a little brother! Older brothers are such... such overprotective immature little... Argh!"

No. NO. Even if he did agree that little brothers were better than older ones. Just look at his family, even though he treats Alluka more like a younger sister.

(Airis: Not just like, she just is.)

But back to the main point! He was not calling her that! Even Gon won't, right? She's nothing but a random strang-

"Eh? Sure!" Cue sparkles.

(Raikiri: How did he manage to understand?) (Airis: Their beautiful friendship/sibling relationship transcended language barriers...?)

Trust Gon to agree when he barely understood half the things she said...

"So... Fluffy! Gon is so cute!" Cue that weird sound girls make when they see something 'cute' or 'fluffy'.

(Raikiri: You mean 'kyaaa!"?)

Oh god, just what did Gon get them two into...

Barely suppressing a sigh, Killua pulled out a device he suddenly recalled having.

* * *

 **Celia's POV**

Celia stared at the device in her hands with barely concealed disgust.

"This... This is absurd!" She sputtered indignantly, pointing an accusing finger at the device. Proceeding to violently shake the device, she was stopped before any damage could be done.

"What! Why did you stop me?! This is ridiculous! Why is it that every language I've ever heard of is in here, with the exception of Modern British English?!" She glared at Kurapika who stopped her vile act of destroying the universal translator. "Heck! Even Shakespearean English is here! So are the other forms! Like American English!"

She ignored the gazes of confusion and went on with her rant, Kurapika trying to calm her into logical thinking mode.

"Your translator is bullshit, Killua! Utter BULLCRAP! Are you guys conspiring against British English or something?!"

"Your world is racist I tell you! Fucking racist!" She concluded in mild frustrated amusement and rage, ending her rant. Various exasperated and, or, puzzled gazes went her way as she cooled off.

She was looking forward to making changes already, starting from the 'atrocious' spelling. She despised American English.

It was hypocritical, and racist of Celia herself, even if it was only because of a traumatizing experience with the language. She swore vengeance against the language.

The irony was too beautiful.

 _"Ne, Nee-san, nani o suru… Yamete kure...!"_

It was that moment when the mental connection Celia had formed with the naive looking boy crashed, leaving her once again Japanese illiterate. How they managed to form a bond was a mystery to her, like why kids seemed to love Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

What was so appealing about those boxes of packaged diabetes anyway?

"What's the difference?" She heard Killua scoff. "It's all the same. What's this British English?" Celia tried to ignore his terrible accent. Did all Asian people have a lisp or something? Pronounce the 'L's!

Her eyes widened when the words registered in her head. Wait.

What's the difference?

What's the difference?

What's. The. Difference...?!

Oh dear Kami-sama!

Striking the table with a flourish of her hand, she failed to startle the ignorant boy. "What's the difference?! You naive ignorant marshmallow-haired foreigner pretty boy!" Her face twitched horribly, shudders rippling down her spine as dreadful memories resurfaced, sending a sinking feeling in her gut as she remembered the marks that were slashed across her test papers in bright scarlet. "Everything!"

Gon was tugging worriedly at her arm, exclaiming unintelligible words as Kurapika looked on.

Shortly after, it was decided that Celia would be staying with the four until she had an idea of how the local currency worked. And thus, she would be living in their quarters. Fortunately, the arrangements did not put any visible dent on the four's _-specifically, Kurapika and Killua's-_ fortune, as the rented mansion had more than enough spare guest rooms.

Although she felt bad for imposing on them, it wasn't as if she could help it. Besides, she did not want to have to pay for this mess.

After sorting out various minor issues, the group went separate ways, the older boys arranging dinner while the younger ones began challenging the other in many different affairs that barely classified under a 'friendly game'. Whether in simple card games or performing ridiculously risky stunts they chanced upon online, they were truly competitive, though oddly especially against one another.

Celia only nodded at that, being a guest. Otherwise, she supposed that she could understand that, or even find it endearing.

For now, she became interested in resting.

(Airis: Me too...)

* * *

 **Celia's POV**

 _"Killua, did you leave the lights on?"_

 _"I didn't..."_

 _"That's strange... I don't remember anyone using the bathroom..."_

Faint voices reached Celia's ears as the cold water splashed down on her, rapidly cooling her nerves. It felt refreshing to take a shower after the whole dimension travelling fiasco. She sighed in bliss, running herself under the water longer than intended.

The lights then decided to flicker shut, ruining the moment as darkness descended upon the room and startled Celia. She jumped in fright, but thankfully wasn't afraid of the dark.

Ahh... It's Gon, she realized, calming down.

"Gon!" She shouted, reaching to turn off the tap. Her voice echoed within the vicinity but summoned no reply.

Gon…

Gon…

Gon…

She twitched, her surroundings feeling emptier than before. Do large living quarters always cause this strange sensation? No wonder the folks complained of ghosts all the time. If they hadn't meant it, they must've been making use of it to get people around.

Celia frowned at her thought. "Gon! Killua! Someone turn the lights back on! I'm still in here!"

She smacked her palm against her forehead anxiously, droplets of water flicking down in the process. The water on her skin was starting to feel uncomfortable and irritating.

Fudge this.

"Gon! For the mother of gods get the lights back on!" She roared. "The lights!" She emphasized, placing a holy significance on that intangible subject that granted vision.

Sight! Vision! She couldn't see anymore than her fingers, and merely fingers weren't enough!

(Airis: Sight is holy, yes! Join the club Celia, the club of people who got locked in the bathroom of darkness!)

Silence once more greeted her as a reply, bursting a vein in her forehead. She suppressed the urge to run out naked and throttle them, forcing herself to calm down and think logically. She had much practice with patience. Anything else came later.

Yes... Patience, grasshopper... Patien...tien...nce… Guh.

The two must have went up for the gaming rooms, she dreadfully supposed, having been given a tour of the house just a little ago. The tour of her meager life indeed! What a strange society, to have kids earning a billion times greater than her and affording that monstrosity of a 'house', disregarding that even if it had been rented.

In her mental rant, she failed to consider the possibility of them making way to dinner. They could assumed that she was already out with Leorio and Kurapika for all was possible.

"I can't even see where's the tap in this darkness. It's a miracle that I could initially even locate it and turn it off." She muttered to herself, grumbling as she shivered involuntarily.

Celia stepped on the wet floor, making squishy and wet sounds. The feeling of soapy water under her feet felt disgusting, but she was somewhat bemused by the sound.

It was getting annoying, she noted as she scratched herself, attempting to rid herself of the itchy feeling on her skin. It wasn't helping, though she could feel the dirt and grime under her fingertips. It was getting a little cold too, she noticed, even though she was beginning to sweat.

Celia twitched as she was reminded that she had left her clothes and towel outside. How she cursed the structure of the rented apartment, to have located the bathroom door right next to a window. A bloody two metre tall window.

Such selection! Of all houses they could've chosen!

Just great. How was she going to get out of this mess?

Certainly not naked, she determined. Her pride and dignity was at more risk than moldy french fries here.

(Raikiri: Why not make a fucking dash for it?) (Airis: She doesn't dare to. Though, she would deny it. She's a girl after all, and much less inclined to show her uncharted areas, even if nobody's there to see shit.)

* * *

 **Killua's POV**

"Killua, did you leave the lights on?" Gon asked, pointing out the light that was shining through the door. He tapped Killua on the shoulder, ignoring the slight freeze that his best friend made. Killua turned, raising an eyebrow. Funny, he was sure he switched off the lights. "I didn't..."

Gon huffed a surprised breath. "That's strange, I don't remember anyone using the bathroom..." he switched off the lights, and was immediately swept away by Killua. "Huh?"

"Let's go the game room! There's this new Kill the Fat Man game and I bet I'll beat you!" He tried to push the naive boy out of the room and into the hall. Gon opened his mouth to retort, but a faint call reached his ears.

"Gon?"

"Killua? Did you hear that?" Gon dug his heels into the carpet. "Wasn't that Celia Nee-san?" Gon spun around to meet his friend's gaze. "Killua?"

"Uh, nope? That must be your imagination Gon." He quipped, a mischievous grin making his way to his lips. "No one's there."

"But I swear I heard-"

"Your imagination, Gon." This brought a confused expression onto Gon's visage, but it soon recovered into childish excitement.

'Your imagination…' Killua hid a smirk.

"Let's go, Gon!"

* * *

 **Celia's POV**

She had completely misunderstood her priorities.

"Achoo!" She sneezed, her face green with illness.

She was sick. Sick as in a pounding headache usually found in hangovers, as in feeling icy cool when she was burning from the inside; sick as in feeling nauseated and compelled to stab something in that white-fluffy-haired brat.

The last one likely wasn't a symptom, but it was too, very real.

That was right - she did have her priorities misunderstood completely; she should have forsaken dignity if only so that she could prove that brat wrong by putting her fist in his pretty face.

In the end, she had stayed in there, naked and wet, until rescue came in the form of Kurapika switching on the lights. It was no wonder that she had caught a cold.

But oh, that stupid little albino brat! She knows that he did it! She was sure!

She could not be wrong. That smug, knowing glint in his wide and 'innocent' blue eyes was the giveaway, but the clinch was that tiny concealed upward tug of his lips! He was totally mocking her. He had even admitted it!

"Oh, you were in there? I'm sooo sorry, I didn't know! I just thought I should conserve electricity, you know? Hehe…" He had shrugged at her.

Stupid marshmallow!

"A-Achoo!" She sneezed again, involuntary tears pricking her glassy green orbs. A wave of vertigo hit her as she stood up from her bed in the guest room, and she collapsed back down into the pillow, face first.

She flailed her limbs for a little in frustration, and gave up again. God knows if her luck would have her faceplant into the cold marble if she stood up again.

A restrained, feral spark viciously embedded itself in her mind, and only the flash of dark vengeance in her eyes revealed her plans for Killua. She smiled softly in anticipation, but that soon went out of control into mad cackling. This was war…

(Raikiri: Yandere Simulator?) (Airis: Lol, what? Not what I intended, but whatever you say...)

Prepare yourself, Killua, for Celia Jackson hath declared an all-out prank war!

* * *

 **A/N:** Read and review. Help me think of pranks.


End file.
